


Acceptable Substitutes

by The_Exile



Category: Langrisser Series
Genre: Amnesia, Community: ladiesbingo, Demonic Possession, F/F, Seduction, Spoilers, missing twin sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Imelda was amused at first that she had been asked to counsel anyone's morale issues (and wasn't allowed to execute them for cowardice) but she discovered they had more to offer each other than she originally planned.





	Acceptable Substitutes

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 'angst'

"So, what's gotten your panties in a twist?" Imelda cackled at her own joke.

Leon had a lot of dumb ideas and sending General Imelda to reassure someone was, in her own opinion, the absolute number one stupidest idea he had ever dreamed up while drunk. If it had been anyone else who was bothering her with their whining, she would have smacked them around the head with her plated gauntlets until they shut up. That was how she disciplined her own troops. If they were lucky. If they caused a problem when she was in one of her many foul moods, she preferred the old-fashioned methods of raising company morale, the ones where she got to execute people as an example to the rest.  It got rid of at least some of her problems: true, she was haemorrhaging troops and General Leon yelled at her when he found out but at least nobody came to her with their problems any more.

Except that now this girl, Lana, was having one of her tantrums. General Imelda could at least appreciate why this was a priority. Lana was an untrained mage-priest with a formidable amount of raw power from some very nasty sources, ones she would be loathe to draw upon herself unless it was really worth the risk. Young girls with power like that and not much control over it tended to level entire continents, and not the ones you wanted them to, when they had bad days.

Besides, Imelda kind of liked that girl. She was honest. She didn't show this awkward restraint that everyone else around her did, these stupid rules that set her teeth on edge, the laws that didn't really stop them killing thousands of people when it became necessary but let them pretend they weren't really responsible for it or that it was okay because of this greater good or because that particular group of people weren't worth as much. Lana just killed when she liked, and laughed as she did so. She wore the blackness in her heart on her sleeve. Also, she made General Vargas uncomfortable, which automatically won her over in Imelda's eyes.

"Lonely," muttered Lana, "Dark and alone in here... the voices aren't my friends..."

"I'll keep you company," Imelda whispered into her ear, her voice sultry as she leaned in. Lana was as oblivious as ever, instead staring at the floor, frowning, her eyes distant.

"Not myself," she said, "Missing... something... someone... she's calling me... the other me..."

"You remembering something from your past, huh?"

She nodded, "I think... I had a sister. Yes, a twin."

"Being away from your sisters is hard," Imelda agreed, thinking of her own family and their delightfully amusing attempts to stab each other in the back and poison each other. Not that they  could win, not when they had such little magical talent compared to her, but it had been such a thrill to see what they came up with every morning as she slowly killed them while making their lives such hell that they seemed relieved.

Suddenly, she had an idea. Licking her lips, she whispered, "It's that Boeser's fault, you know. He's always casting his dark spells on everyone. He disrespects the Emperor so much, yet he's not really any more powerful than the rest of us. He thinks he can hoard all of the Emperor's magical secrets, but I've been watching him. I never trusted him from the beginning. You and I, we have more power together, far darker. We could topple him if we took him by surprise, maybe Egbert and Morgan too. We would have to work together, though, and in secret what do you say?"

Lana frowned, "Leon..."

"He's being manipulated by that twisted sorcerer as well. Even the Emperor. It's not going to go well for Rayguard unless we take him down, not at all. Do you understand?"

Lana nodded weakly, "Until I can see my sister again."

"Of course, dearest. But until then, I'll be... well, I can't be your sister, not really, but if you like, I can be even more."


End file.
